The Power of Friendship
by Litayoliechi
Summary: This story I wrote about 5 or 6 years ago. It is full of corny things. If you want a stupid funny story with a serious undertone, read. If you can't get past my cornyness, don't. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't know own any of the Sailors. All of right belong to Takeuchi Naoko and their other respectable owners

Somewhere in Japan

A lonely golden haired girl was walking home from school and wondering why she has no friends.

"Hello there." said a voice from an alley. "Come here, I have all the answers you will ever want." the voice said. The girl looked around and carefully walked into the shadowed alley. Suddenly there was a light flicker as a small lamp turned on. At the table sat a woman with dark green hair and eyes so dark, they looked like they could see the girl's soul.

"You have all the answers I want?" the girl asked.

"Yes, I do." the lady said with an evil smile. "With this necklace here, you will have all the power of the world and then, you can find all the answers in the world." Gently, the lady slide a beautiful necklace across the table. Leaning forward the girl picked it up and looked it over. It was a simple gold locket with a dark blue gem in the center that looked almost evil.

"I must go now. Follow the necklace, it shall lead you to myself and others like you, who seek answers." the lady said as the lamp went out and everything disappeared.

Rei's temple

"I still don't want to study." Usagi complained.

"FINE, but shut up for us who want to study can!" yelled an annoyed Rei

"Rei, here is the ...…" started Grandpa. Right then there was a loud thump, as grandpa fell to the ground.

"GRANDPA!" Rei said sounding very worried as she got up and ran to the down.

"Look!" Minakoko said as she pointed to some smoke coming in a hole in the wall. "What is that smoke?"

"REI DON'T OPEAN THAT DOOR!" Makoto yelled as she ran and stopped Rei.

"Chibi-usa, get over here." called Usagi. Chibi-usa did as she was told. She got up and went over to Usagi, who wrapped her arms around her.

Ami had pulled her computer, and had started to scan the smoke creeping in the holes of the wall and ceiling. "Sleep gas." Ami finally said. "It is in a dome around the temple. There is no where out of the dome, but if we stay in here it is only a matter of time be for the gas fills the room and we all fall asleep."

"Then what is the problem if we fall asleep, we'll wake up sooner or later, right?" Chibi-usa said.

"True but your new enemies must likely did this, and they'll attack when we're asleep." Makoto stated. Half of the room was full of smoke by now.

"Rei!" Minako yelled as Rei fell to the floor. "The smoke must have got her." Ami said. Soon the room was mostly full of the smoke. Minako also had gave in to the gas and was sound asleep on the table. Then, all of the sudden the smoke changed color to a dark blue and started to fall back.

Ami had pulled out her computer again. "It is harmless. The smoke it is only fog now."

"That is really strange. Why would they stop?" Makoto said, as she thought outloud. Once all the smoke was out of the room Minako and Rei's power wands started to glow. "They're waking up." Makoto said

Then Ami's computer started beeping. "Someone else is out there and they're not asleep." Ami said

"That must be them." Minako said as she sat up and streached.

"We can go out there, right Ami?" Chibi-usa asked.

"Yes Chibi-usa it is only fog." answered Ami. Nodding, everyone got up and lets Rei open the door.

"Everyone's still asleep, so…" started Rei as everyone walked out

"Muwhahahaha" an evil laugh cut right through the fog

"Who's there?" asked Usagi, making sure Chibi-usa was close to her.

"Oh, it's just me." the evil voice hissed, leading the group toward the temple gate. "Your daily dark sailor."

"What! Dark sailor" squealed Usagi.

As Makot took a fighting stance, she ordered the person to show themselves. And that is what she did. The dark Sailor walked right in to eye sight as the fog started to disappear into her hands.

Everyone gasped. "sh…sh...she looks just like Sailor Mercury." whispered Chibi-usa. Her outfit was just like Sailor Mercury's, expect the colors were different. All white on Sailor Mercury was black on this Dark Sailor. Dark blue on mercury was dark gray on Dark Sailor. And all light blue on sailor mercury was light gray on dark sailor. But Dark Sailor didn't have circles on her bows like Sailor Mercury. Instead she had the sign of evil, a dead flower all wilted and brown. Her hair was in the same style but it was black with golden undertones. Her eyes were dull black, and her lips were a very dull and blood red. Her face had no shine at all. Everything around her was dull and shine-less. She is dark and evil all the way. She was perfect for the powers of a evil.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't know own any of the Sailors. All of right belong to Takeuchi Naoko and their other respectable owners

Rei's temple

"Haha." the Dark sailor laughed again.

"Who are you?" Rei asked angerly. "And what gives the right to do this?"

"What a silly question. I told you that I am 1 of the dark sailors. I'm Dark Sailor Mercury. I have the right to do this because I am evil."

"WHAT! Dark Sailor Mercury! How many dark sailors are there?" Minako asked

"That is for me to know and you to find out." answered Dark Mercury. "Take this as a warning scouts, I got rid of 2 of you scouts with my weakest attack. And if you plan to stop my boss and her partner, you'll have to beat me and my friends. Then you'll still have to deal with our queen and her tricks. We're going to beat you and beat you good. Good-luck. Bye." With that, Dark Mercury disappeared in to a cloud of smoke.

"I wonder…" Usagi said think outloud.

"Wonder what, Usagi?" Ami asked.

"I wonder what they want." Usagi said

"The same as all the others we have fought, and beat if I may say so myself, to rule the world." Chibi-Usa said.

"Then suck it into darkness forever." Makoto added.

"I'm still not sure. Something is telling me that isn't what they want." Usagi said, sounding very sure now.

"Whatever,Usagi your being weird again." Rei said.

"I have a feeling, Rei that says that they are being evil for they can fight for the side of good."

"Ya, Usagi that makes a lot of sense." Rei said

"I do"

"Do not!"

"Do"

"Don't!" Rei and Usagi fought like this for hours.

Dark Sailor Mercury's room

"CLAY MAN!" yelled Dark Mercury from a room where the walls, floor, and ceiling are a black ice. All the light in the room came in through the ceiling, which was 1/3 as thick as the walls and the floor. A single ice table was in the side of the room with a ice chair and some book made of paper that had froze over. In the back right corner was a bump that came in the room, which was as tall as Dark Mercury. Dark Mercury was standing in the middle of her room.

"Yes." answered a calm voice that came from black jelly-like man. He had no legs, just a body that lead to a puddle. The clay man had only 3 fingers on each hand. The rest of him was normal.

"Tell Dark Mini Moon that I am back from my mission. Got it?"

"Yes, Miss. I'll go and tell Miss Dark Mini Moon that you are back." The clay man said as he fell into his puddle and slide away. He came back in a few minutes.

"Miss Dark Mini Moon commands a meeting with you. Right now." He said very calmly knowing what would happen if he raised his voice to one of his seniors. He would die.

"Yes, of course." Dark Mercury said as she walked out the door of her frozen room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't know own any of the Sailors. All of right belong to Takeuchi Naoko and their other respectable owners

Dark Mercury's room

"How did the meeting go, Mercury?"

"Oh, shut up Venus. I'm trying to think, which you don't do very often, of a monster that can get rid of those stupid scouts." Dark Mecury said, annoyed.

"Oh my, oh my. It seems that we have a grump, here." answered the Sailor Venus look-alike. The colors were different. Her outfit was black where Sailor Venus's was white,and gray every where else. She also had the sign of evil on her tiara, front and back locket. With hip long brown hair, she was a true dark beauty.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" yelled the ticked off Dark Mercury. "I'm still trying to think of a monster I can use to scare those scouts." Closing her eyes, Dark Mercury said trying to calm down. "Somehow we have to get them off they're guard, then, when they least think of it, boom! Capture them. But I don't know how…"

"A party." Dark Venus said as she twirled her hair around her finger.

"What!" Dark Mercury said.

"A party." repeated Dark Venus.

"A party." Dark Mercury said

"PARTY LADY!" yelled Dark Venus. Right then, a cloud of gold dust appeared and turned into a beautiful 16 year old girl. Her only clothing was a piece of cloth that went from the bottom of her right foot, wrapped around her right leg once. Then the cloth wrapped around her body once. One corner covered each side of her chest with the sign of evil right in the middle of her chest. The girl's hair was a golden blonde, about ankle long. Brown eyes, bright pink lips, and rosy cheeks. The girl also had a gold necklace, that had a gold locket with a evil looking pink gem. She was the total opposite of what someone would think that someone evil would look like.

"Yes?" said Party Lady. Her voice was the only part of her that showed that she was evil, it was very cold.

"She doesn't look evil." Dark Mercury said.

"Exactly." Dark Venus said with a evil hiss. "They would never think that an attack would begin only a few hours after they got a warning."

"Don't ever under estimate them, EVER!" said Dark Mercury getting a little annoyed. Then the room fell quiet for a few minutes.

"What are her skills?" Dark Mercury finally asked.

"Traps and illusions, that kind of things and she does it all with grace." Dark Venus answered.

"Can she do it, she looks a little young." Dark Mercury said.

"Yes, of course, she can do it. Plus, she is much older then she looks. 16 is the best choice of age for this mission. But, it will take about a day for her to finish the mission." said Dark Venus.

"Why 1 day?" asked Dark Mercury.

"It will take her that long to invite everyone to her 'party'." Dark Venus answered.

"Fine, she has the mission, and its starting, NOW!" Dark Mercury said. "It is late I'm going to bed. bye Venus."

"Night." Dark Venus said as Dark Mercury walked toward the bump in the wall.

"Party Lady! You heard Mercury, you got the mission. Now go. Get the sailors." Dark Venus ordered the beautiful girl.

"Yes, Mistress." Party Lady said as she disappeared into her cloud of gold dust.

Usagi's room

Usagi is setting on her bed all ready for bed, with her little pink bows in her hair, and talking on the phone with Mamoru. Chibi-Usa was already asleep.

"Do you have any idea on how strong these new enemy's are?" Mamoru asked.

"Kind of, they got Rei and Minako with what they call their weakest attack. But how did they know that we were the scouts? We hadn't transformed. We haven't even fought them yet, so how do they even know our power? And what do they want, destroy the world, take it over. Or, maybe they are part of a bigger picture and they were sent ahead to get rid of us so the rest will be a lot easier. Maybe! They just need energy and have picked the Earth as the plant because the scouts are here and we have so much power? What do you think Mamoru?" Usagi asked in only one breath.

"I think you ask to many questions, for one, and you are looking too far into the reason that they are here. I also think we should keep our eyes and ears wide open, ok Usagi? They're going to attack sooner or later. I not sure, Usagi. But it is good that you are interested in this new enemy." Mamoru said trying to answer Usagi's questions the best that he could.

"Usagi get off the phone I have to call Mrs. Smith." called Usagi's mother from downstairs.

"I have to get off the phone. I will talk to you later, ok?" Usagi said

"Ok. I'll walk you to school in the morning. Bye" Mamoru answered. Then they both hung up and Usagi yawned, crawled in a bed, falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't know own any of the Sailors. All of right belong to Takeuchi Naoko and their other respectable owners

Outside in front of a half moon

"Friendship spell dust!" yelled Party Lady as she threw out her arms, her hair spread out behind her, and gold dust covered the city. "Hmmm, this morning when every high school student wakes up they will be nice to the new girl in school...ME. Hahahaha. Well, it is time to make every thing for my fake id." With that Party Lady disappeared into her cloud of gold dust.

First class that morning

Just like normal, the class was noisy.

"Class, class. Please quiet down." Miss H said. "Please take your seats, class." The class did as they were asked by sitting down and shutting up. "Thank you class. We have a new student today. I would like you all to welcome, Miss Elizabeth Johnson." Miss H said as she pointed to a golden knee long braided haired girl. She was wearing the school outfit and a necklace that was a gold locket with a dark jewel. The jewel was the color of blood, it made chills run up and down Usagi's spine. Elizabeth had brown eyes, bright pink lips, and her face was built just like a china dolls face. "Would you like to tell the class anything, Elizabeth?" Miss H. asked

"Ok, first everyone please call me Liz. Next I am having a home warming party tonight. I would just love it if everyone came." Liz said with a innocent-looking smile. "And you can bring all of your friends, cause I would love to meet everyone. Oh! You can also bring your boyfriends. I won't try to steal them from you cause I have a boyfriend back at home. I live at 1234 Cherry Valley St. the party starts between 7:00 and 8:00 pm. Oh, please come it would mean so much to me. Thank you." Elizabeth said as she suger coated her cold voice.

Later that night

The girls and Mamoru were now outside 1234 Cherry Valley St.

"Liz's house is huge." Makoto said. She was right. Liz's house was baby blue colored five stories, two wings, and had big white pillars, white giant French doors behind them. It looked like all the lights in to house were on. This had to be the place. The girls and Mamoru walked inside. When they got all the way in the doors slammed shut and everything went dark.

"This place doesn't feel right." Rei said. Then they saw Elizabeth standing alone. "Liz, what happened?" Minako asked.

"This is what happened. PARTY TRANSFORM!" yelled Elizabeth. Right then Elizabeth's braids started to come out and spread out behind her. Next the jewel in the locket started to glow with a dark light that surrounded her. Then the light closed in on Elizabeth, that turned into her clothes. All of a sudden the windows got covered with metal and the doors locked.

"Who are you?" Ami asked.

"I am Party Lady." she answered. "Clay Man!" Then all of a sudden six clay man appeared and charged the girls and Mamoru. Next thing anyone knew was that the clay man had the power wands, the locket, and the rose. "Party net." said Party Lady very softly. Right then they were trapped in a net. They couldn't transform.

"What are we going to do?" asked Minako.

"I don't know." answered Mamoru.

Ami pulled out her computer. "Those Clay Man are very weak. Makoto you could knock one out just with a punch. But we can't reach them." Ami said for once not knowing the way out.

"Yes we can. I left Chibi-usa at home cause I thought that Liz's necklace looked evil. I told her to come here about 8:15 as herself to see if we would need her help. It is 8:14. Chibi-usa will be here in a few minutes." Usagi said.

"REALLY!" everyone else said at the same time.

"You were really thinking for once!" Rei said. Right then Mini Moon came running in.

"Mini Moon Tiara Magic!" yelled Mini Moon as her tiara flew though a clay man and Usagi's locket went flying. Party Lady flew down and grabbed Mini Moon. Usagi's locket landed about three feet away from the net.

"Can you reach the locket, Usagi?" asked Minako. As Usagi tried to reach her locket.

"I don't know if I ... No. I can't reach it." Usagi said as she pulled her arm back in.

"Let me try, Usagi my arms are longer." Makoto said.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't know own any of the Sailors. All of right belong to Takeuchi Naoko and their other respectable owners

Party lady's house

Makoto could just barely reach Usagi's lockect. Grabbing it, she gave it to Usagi.

"Transform Usagi!" said Rei. Usagi nodded and did so. Then she got the other scouts wands and Mamoru's rose.

"Stop right there." yelled Party Lady before any one else could transform. "Or your like friend here will lose her pigtails?" Pulling Mini Moon even higher in the air by her hair. "house be gone." With that the house disappeared. Then Party Lady put her arm straight out. "HAIR KNIFE!" Hair started to wrap around her arm and hand then it formed a knife. Party lady brought that knife up to Mini Moon's neck.

"Mini Moon!" yelled Sailor Moon but Mamoru grabbed her and held her close to him as she started to cry. Soon Sailor Moon past out.

"What do you people went?" asked Minako.

"To umm…"

"Be bad." a voice finished Party Lady's sentence. The voice came from a gold colored cloud.

"Miss Dark Venus." Party Lady said as she dropped Mini Moon into a cage made of six new clay man. Then bowed.

"I see the other scouts got they wands back." Dark Venus said as she walked toward Mini Moon. "But you can make up for your mistake by getting that little ones locket for my boss can get rid of it." By this time the other scouts had already transformed. Sailor Mars was about ready to attack.

"NO!" screamed a little girl's voice. "Venus don't you remember me and what you promised my mom." With that a bright light filled the room and a ghost of a little girl appeared. She had blue hair in the same style as Sailor Moon's and she wore a dress very much like Princess Usagi's but it was all ripped and dirty like she died in a battle.

"Go away I don't remember you. They made you up somehow." Dark Venus said looking over toward the scouts.

"Fire balls charge!" yelled Sailor Mars as Sailor Jupiter started to run toward the cage that held Mini Moon. The fire balls flow past Sailor Jupiter and fried the clay man. Jupiter ran in grabbed Mini, spun around and ran back toward the scouts.

"No you don't. Party hair net!" yelled Party Lady. Then her hair dubbed in length, cut it self in half, then it weaved it self into a net. The net flew toward Sailor Jupiter and Mini Moon.

"Crescent moon beam smash!" yelled Sailor Venus as she pointed the beam to the net and destroyed it. By now Jupiter had reached the group and put down Mini Moon. Mercury then walked up the Sailor Jupiter and whispered in her ear that the necklace was her was her weak point.

"Oak evolution!" yelled Sailor Jupiter. Party Lady almost got out over the way. Almost. But her necklace flow up and out when she moved so fast. The attack hit the necklace, making the locket to break into a million pieces. For some reason the jewel stayed. Then Party Lady turned into a normal school girl and fell to the ground. Dark Venus put out her first two fingers on her right hand and slowly brought them in. The jewel seemed to follow. It came to her then, without a word, she disappeared into her cloud.

Somewhere in the middle of a black hole

"Dream Lady!" yelled a lady dressed in black alone in a pure black room. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all black. Even the light in the room was black.

"Yes." said sweet voice that came from a woman dressed in a light gray dress that was like Neo Queen Serenity's but the part that touched the floor was about ten feet each way. Her hair was also light gray and was about hip length. Dream Lady bowed to the women in the black. The woman in black had her back toward Dream Lady. She was dressed in a dark black coat that had a train 30 feet long. Her hair was also pitch black, it had wavy curls and went about 10 feet behind her.

"Dream Lady. For now I am able to hold back the evil one, but do me one favor. Go to Sailor Moon and show her what has happened. Quickly before the evil one gains control again." said this woman. Her voice was sweet but scared.

"I shall do as you have asked oh dearest one. I shell leave before the might evil one gains control again. Good bye." Dream Lady said as she disappeared into a cloud of butterflies.

"Good luck oh sweet one." said the women right before she fell to the floor in a struggle with something no one could see but her.


End file.
